Fighting For Freedom
by thedarkkitten13
Summary: The Axis and Allies have been captured along with their 2P's! Some new friends help them escape the prison and free their in-slaved friends and family. But who is this Khaos? And just who are they? (sorry for shity summary) Rated T for Romano and 2P's mouths.


Fighting For Freedom

Chapter 1: Air's Tornado

Deep in the dark walls, a buzzing sound was heard. A boy layed, unconscious, on the cold hard stone floor of a dungeon. Slowly his eyes moved but remained closed,

"Ve? Germany? W-where are I? Where's Germany? Germany! Germany!"

"1P! Calm down! I'm here! Don't yell1 I sure 1P Germany and 2P Germany are fine. They're properly looking for us right now." A voice much like the boy's but more calm yelled from a few feet away. Two other boys were in the dungeon cell, one chained up like the first, the other was hovering in a beam of gray blue electricity. All males had a gravity defying curl on the left side of their heads. Two of the males had light auburn hair well the other had slightly darker hair. The two with light auburn hair ware blue military outfits and the other had a brown mafia outfit with a small hat. The male in the electricity was a bit taller than the other two with blue gray wings, blue gray tail, and blue gray feathers for ears.

"2P! I'm-a so glad you are here! I would have been scared with you!" The boy in blue jumped up and cleaned onto the other male.

"Hack! Get off! What have I told you about hugging me when I don't want one?"

"Not to. But what about the guy in there?" the first male asked pointing to the now awaking figure in the electric field. His eyes fluttered opened, shows gray blue irises. His head moved around, scanning around, taking in his surroundings. Eyes settled one the boys on the outside. As soon as he moved to sit up the electricity moved around his wrists and ankles. It lifted him up so he was hanging from the ceiling and was chained to the ground.

"Shit, he's-a really serious about keeping me here." He growled as the electricity became amethyst crystals. He struggles to free himself but only causing blood to drip down and statin the blue material of his close.

"Ve! Don't move! You're going to-a hurt yourself!" The first boy panicked as more blood slid out to the clothes.

"I can deal with a few scratches and blood. I've had worse." The hanging figure grunted, still struggling.

"Who are you and who is "he"?" the male with the hat growled at the figure,

"I'm G Italy or Feil. Leader of the elemental clan of Air. The man I mentioned as "he" is named Khaos. He's the one who locked us up. Also I know who you two are, 2P Italy, Italy." Feil answered staring at the two. 2P Italy stared right back at the gray blue irises with his own violet eyes. Italy looked between the two as they had a stare off. Feil heads jerked up as clanging was heard from outside. The door swung opened reliving three figures the three males known all too well.

"Romano!" Italy chirped with a smile, which fell when Romano didn't say anything to acknowledge Italy was there. Feil started struggling even more, his wrists seemed like they would be ripped off. The tallest Romano held an axe in his hands. Lifelessly, this Romano lifted the axe up over his head then swung it onto Feil's head. Feil was able to free his hands to block the attack then punch his attacker's face.

"Liovino, please hear my voice! Why did you attack me? We're brothers!" Feil asked his brother who had stumbled back, "I thought it was your mission to protect me, not harm me! Even when we're fighting you never raised a finger to harm me!" Feil words seemed to have been heard by Liovino as he was screaming and clutching his head in pain. He reached for a gray necklace and pulled off. Feil had freed his feet and pulled (with great difficulty) the same necklace off of the other two Romano's before they could harm the other two.

"Feil, did I … did I really try to harm you?" Liovino asked not looking at his brother breaking the chains holding Italy and 2P Italy. Feil muttered a yes before dragging everyone out of the dungeon.

"H-hay! Bastard! W-where are we going, who are you and where are we?" Romano yelled has he was being dragged along,

"I'm G Italy or Feil. We in a castle dungeon, we going to find our friends and a way out. I'm also the leader of the elemental clan of Air and my deputy is right with us. G Romano or Liovino."

"What were those-a things controlling our Fratelli?" Italy asked trying to keep up with the group.

"The work of Khaos." Both G Italians said without a smile.


End file.
